


a day you’ll  never forget

by butt0ns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Fox - Freeform, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, Valentine's Day, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt0ns/pseuds/butt0ns
Summary: Wilbur fucks Fundy nicely for valentine’s day
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	a day you’ll  never forget

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this out on Valentine’s Day ty <3 please enjoy this was also inspired by my gf pegging me ily ari❤️

“It’s okay baby, I’ll make u feel real good~” Wilbur whispered as Fundy had his bare ass in the air, and face into a pillow, he let out a small whimper. “p-please be gentle,,” Fundy plead, it was his first time and Wilbur hoped to make this Valentine’s Day a day he will never forget.

Wilbur moves his hands around his body. he felt the hickeys around his neck, chest, hips, and thighs that he had laid on him beforehand. Fundy looked so desperate and pretty for the man. His hair lazily pulled into a small man bun. He panted often, as drool dripped down onto the pillow he had to cover his blush. He sweated as his fluffy fox ears pulled down, and his large tail would try to go underneath his own cock. His naked body ready to be railed. 

Wilbur put three fingers in front of Fundy’s mouth waiting for him to open. He did and sucked on them. Wilbur moved them, feeling the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex. He made a disgusting noise as he choked on the fingers. 

After a while Wilbur moved his wet fingers to Fundy’s ass. He stuck one in curling it, stretching him open. Fundy shifted uncomfortably, “don’t worry darling, it’ll feel better soon~” Wilbur smiled softly as Fundy nodded, trusting him.

He added another finger, making a scissor movement, stretching him more before noticing Fundy buckling his hips. “Mhmm~” he moaned into the pillow, trying to gain friction off the fingers. Wilbur added another finger, slowly thrusting them into the pretty moaning boy. “a-ah~” he muffled before putting his elbows onto the pillow than his face. He thought since Wilbur was doing such a kind gesture, he must at least hear his moans. More or so turning him on.

“Keep moaning for me, dear~” Fundy nodded as he did such things. After a while he let out a groan and came, as Wilbur did as well. “You did so well baby boy, do you think you can take my dick?” Wilbur panted softly. “uh huh~ I can take it mhm mhm~” Fundy moaned more as he was already such a mess. Sweat and drool over his face. His tail wagged against his back, begging for more.

He let out his fingers, receiving a whine from Fundy.

Wilbur sat up, bring his cock to his ass. Slowly pushing in, his ass still feeling tight against his large dick. “fuck fuck fuck,” Wilbur let out, groaning. “ah ahh mmmn” Fundy whimpered and whined as his back arched. Wilbur only made it half way before stopping, “do you want me to stop darling?” Fundy shook his head, “j-just wait p-please,” he whined before Wilbur waited for him to adjust. 

After a bit he heard a small, “you can keep g-going now.” As he continued to move the rest of his cock in. “Ahhh... fuck are you all in now daddy?~” Fundy asked mewling as Wilbur bottomed out. “Y-yeah” Wilbur groaned as it was still uncomfortably tight around his cock. 

He started to slowly thrust into his small ass, his tail curling. “Ah~ fuck~ please~” Fundy moaned as the bed creaked forward and back. “P-please daddy keep going~ p-please! Faster!~” Fundy mewled loudly as moved his hips back to Wilbur’s. 

Wilbur started to see stars as he pounded roughly into his ass, hitting his prostate. “Fuck! Agh! Right there! Please! Ahhh~~” his voice feeling dry from screaming as Wilbur pace was brutally pleasurable, abusing his prostate. “Ahhh~” Wilbur’s voice rid as he pounded nicely into his boyfriend’s ass. 

The slapping of his ass to his hips and both of the boy’s loud moans echoed throughout the room. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Agh baby~ you feel so good~” Wilbur moaned thrusting as he heavily breathed. 

“Ah~ please please daddy, feel me up please I can take it please please please please~” Fundy’s eyes rolled up as he let his tongue out to breathe easier from his mouth. Wilbur giving Fundy a handjob as Fundy came thickly white ribbons. 

Fundy’s body went limp onto Wilbur’s cock as he continued to pounded deeply and abuse his prostate. “fuck fuck fuck fuck ah ah fuck fuck~” he kept hearing Wilbur enjoying himself now as he heard that and his ass slapping before passing out from overstimulation.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether ur lonely or not this year, I hope u have a good day! Please comment smth if u like this please :) ❤️


End file.
